As known, 3C products have become necessities in daily lives of most people. For example, working, watching movies or play games can be performed through computers or video game consoles. For operating a display screen of the computer or the video game console, the computer or the video game console is usually connected with an external keyboard or a mouse. Via the keyboard or the mouse, the user may operate the data of the computer or the video game console. For example, the user may rotate a roller of the mouse to scroll the data shown on the display screen.
A conventional mouse comprises a main body, a roller, a supporting bracket, a supporting shaft and an encoding element. The roller, the supporting frame, the supporting shaft and the encoding element are disposed within the main body. The roller is arranged between the supporting bracket and the encoding element. A first side of the supporting shaft is penetrated through the roller. A second side of the supporting shaft is penetrated through the supporting bracket. The side of the roller away from the supporting bracket is connected with the encoding element. While the roller is rotated, the encoding element is correspondingly rotated in response to the rotation of the roller. Consequently, the purpose of scrolling the content of the display screen is achieved.
However, the use of conventional mouse still has some drawbacks. For example, while the user plays an electronic game, it is necessary to continuously rotate the roller to operate the characters or selective items in the game. Alternatively, if the user intends to search data quickly from a great amount of data of the viewed document on the display screen, the user has to continuously rotate the roller to scroll the document data on the display screen. Since the roller has to be continuously rotated with the user's finger in the above situations, the conventional mouse is not user-friendly. Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved mouse so as to solve the drawbacks of the conventional technologies.